The Sins of Chase Young
by The Witch Kamiya
Summary: We all knew Chase sinned. He's a bad guy after all. But what if his main sins revolved around a certain albino. Chack aka chaseXjack aka yaoi aka if you don't like go away. Rated for gore and future smex. Not totally complete but sorta since its oneshots


**Wrath**

I thought I had known what rage tasted like. I thought I had reached my limits when it came to hatred. I had killed thousands out of anger and detestation, but it wasn't until a weeping Jack Spicer came knocking on the door of my lair that I felt true wrath. The boy was covered in both a white and red substance and wreaked of sex, tears, and blood and with his clothing torn in various places. Jack was trembling greatly and trying to hold up the remnants of his tattered clothing. A small whimper escaped the boys throat as he accidently brushed his backside while trying to hold up his pants. That was it. I felt a boiling rage come up in me stronger then anything ever before. "I...I didn't know...w-w-where else t-to go..." the boy quaked and I stared at the boy whose eyes were cast downward.

A growl rose in my throat and this scared the boy. He backed away wrapping his arms around himself and crouched low on the ground rocking back and forth. "I'm sorry! I'll leave just don't hurt me!" The red head pleaded sobbing heavily. My body froze and my eyes went wide. I could smell the fear rolling off of the boy along the retched smell of those who had hurt him. Human beings were such sick creatures. "Spicer...Jack stand up and come to me." I said trying to keep my tone low enough not to scare him. Now was not the time for rude remarks. Jacks body froze and scared red eyes looked up at me. I almost crumbled at the hurt look in his eyes but no not I, Chase Young. "Come." I said holding out a gloved hand to him. I knew it was strange for Jack to hear speaking so kindly to him. But he did as he was told and stood up to walk over to me with blank eyes

When he was in front of me, I grasped the boys arm and took him inside and went to the den where he could rest. I walked away for a moment to get some different clothes for him and wash rag. I wanted to know who did it so a bath could wait till later. When I came back he was curled up crying. "I was so scared! It hurt so badly!" Jack cried into my chest when I pulled him close. I felt my rage boiling again. "Jack...will you be willing to take me to them?" I could feel his trembling body tense but he nodded nonetheless. With a smirk I thanked him and pulled him away. "Good. I have to teach them a lesson about touching others property." I said and Jack looked up at me with wide eyes. I felt a grin dance across my face as Jack looked at me with a confused look. I frowned and scowled at my own stupidity. "I should have taken you sooner maybe then you would have been spared of this treatment." Jack frowned and bent his head as he cried some more and I felt a bit guilty. He had been too young when I had first wanted him so I waited...it seems I had waited to long.

_**x-X-x**_

"Well, well, well. Look who came back. Our little snow princess." One of the thugs that had raped Jack said as the boy trembled as three sets of eyes rested on him. I growled from my position in the shadows but none of them took notice to it. "Come back for more little slut?" The second one asked with a smirk on his face. "Pretty little thing look at him, he's shaking." The third one said and stroked a pale cheek as Jack was backed up against the wall. I couldn't practically hear the pale boy's thoughts scream for me. When he started panicking, the tears falling from his red eyes, did I choose to step in. "Looking for me, Jack." My voice echoed against the suddenly quiet walls and all four looked at the wall opposite of them where I was leaning against the wall in black pants and a button up shirt. "Come here Jack." My husky voice said and Jack quickly ran over to me and I couldn't help but smirk at the thugs.

Jack was nuzzling his face in my chest when one of them spoke. "What do you want pretty boy?" The first one said but I didn't answer I just looked Jack over to make sure he was ok. "Answer us!" The third one yelled and my golden eyes glared at all of them. "I want revenge. You three hurt him and who ever hurt my property...well I'll just let you figure that out on your own." The venom and amusement in my voice was clear and I chuckled darkly at their frightened expressions. "Jack...stay behind me and cover your eyes." Jack nodded doing as he was told another thing that pleased me. He crouched against the wall and covered his eyes but I knew he couldn't quell his curiosity So while looking though his fingers I shifted to my dragon form only to be meet with three girly screams.

I silenced them by throwing them all against the wall with a quick swipe of my tail. Starting with the first one I ripped out his throat and smashed his head against the wall in a spray off blood. The next one I ripped out his stomach with large mouth and munched on his insides and left him to bleed out. The third one however I took the most pleasure in killing. This one had been the one to take Jack's virginity and I looked back to see Jack watching with a small smile. I turned back toward the frightened man and reached out a clawed paw to castrate the man then moved on to rip off both hands and legs. Licking my snout, I walked back over to Jack and wrapped my arms around him and ported us back to the palace. I signaled for a few of my warriors to go and clean up the mess. Soon after a long cleansing shower, I took Jack to my bed for a night of well needed rest.

I laid him on the bed before crawling in next to him, still in dragon form mind you, when I heard him speak. "Thank you." he whispered before turning on his side and curling up on the bed. I felt his icy heart start to melt but I still held a little bit of it up for protection. Even warlords keep their hearts protected. While still in dragon form I curled up next to the albino, licking his face affectionately would have kissed him but my dragon need to be out for tonight as a sense of protecting its'...our mate.


End file.
